Firewood storage generally is associated with insects, rodents and other pests which utilize the stored firewood as a food source, protection from the weather, their home, breeding, etc. Homeowners (and/or commercial properties) generally store their firewood outdoors, usually at a location on their property geographically separate from their home in order to keep the pests from damaging their home. Disadvantageously, storing firewood outside and remote from a user's home creates a number of problems including, for examples: increased pest infestation, cold, wet firewood, and burdensome access, particularly on inclement weather days. All factors which discourage fireplace use.